Lex Luthor
Alexander Joseph "Lex" Luthor is a Human supervillain and the archenemy of Superman. He is also one of the leading members of the Secret Society of Super-Villains, as well as the founder and CEO of LexCorp. 'Origins' Lex Luthor was born and raised in the Smallville, Kansas to Lionel and Letitia Luthor. He was bullied at school, however was always a gifted student in terms of Science and astrology, as well as believing in the existence of extraterrestrial life. His life is however at home was far from perfect as he had to deal with much of his father's abusive behavior due to his alcoholism. He didn't care for his parents much, however he loved his sister Lena. Under "Mysterious Circumstances", Lionel Luthor was killed and Lex decided to leave Smallville, cutting all ties with the town he once knew, which also included leaving his sister to live with his aunt. After graduating MIT, Lex founded LexCorp, the aerospace engineering company that eventually became a massive multimillion dollar conglomerate. As a result, he transformed Metropolis into a city of the future, which he looked at as a kingdom. He later created an underground syndicate to stomp on other competitive companies. Lex's "rule" eventually ended when Superman had made his first appearance in Metropolis and he tried getting the man of steel to work for him. Superman however didn't want any part of his deal. Luthor even went as far as to orchestrate an attack on a public gala which caused him to get arrested. Despite the arrest, Luthor avoided imprisonment and vowed to rid the world of Superman once and for all. ''Superwoman: The Movie Superwoman 3: Siege On The Fortress Of Solitude Superwoman: The Series (Season 1) Superwoman: The Series (Season 2) 'Personality & Traits' Lex is known to be greedy, egotistical and manipulative. He has shown to be a human supremacist in regards to humanity having to depend on alien saviors like Superman or Supergirl. He would rather be humanities savior than someone from another world and will go to any end to achieve his goals. He also looks to harness powers and abilities of other metahumans to advance his own agendas. 'Powers & Abilities' Abilities *'Genius Intellect:' Lex is known to have a virtually unrivaled intellect, making him one of the smartest men on planet Earth. His intellect allows him to solve complicated equations in minutes and has shown to have a number of degrees and masters to back up his superior intelligence. **'Business Management:' **'Politics:' **'Leadership:' **'Science:' *'Hand-Hand Combat:' *'Weapons Expert:' Lex is well versed in the usage of various weapons, ranging from standard guns to the arms on his warsuit. 'Equipment' Lex Luthor (Kryptonite Spear).jpg|Lex Luthor wielding his Kryptonite Spear. *'Warsuit:' When fighting Superman and other members of the Justice League, Lex utilizes a heavy duty set of armor, possessing the most sophisticated and advanced pieces of technology in the world. **'Force Field:' Lex's suit is designed with a force field that goes around the entire set of armor, even protecting his head, which is the only part of his body that's left exposed. **'Superhuman Strength:' The suit Lex wears is massive and it's robotics enable him to lift a great deal of weight over his head and apply the same strength in combat. **'Superhuman Durability:' As advanced as the armor is, the warsuit is designed to be extremely durable, virtually impervious to gunfire and can also withstand the attacks dished out by Superman. **'Palm Blasters:' Built into the palms of the warsuit, Luthor has the use of 2 very powerful blasters which he can use at his discretion. **'Flight:' Luthor's suit is designed for flight as there are extremely powerful jets built into the boots. **'Back-Mounted Cannons:' Mounted on the back, the warsuit comes equipped with 2 large cannons which emit powerful bolts of green energy, most likely Kryptonite energy. **'Kryptonite Spear:' In an alternate future, Lex had created a telescopic spear that had a Kryptonite blade on the end of it which he used to kill Superman. It is possible he has this weapon, but it's not been seen. **'Teleporter:' When combating his enemies, Luthor's suit comes equipped with a device enabling him to teleport. *'Firearms:' Whenever not utilizing his warsuit, Lex usually has the knowledge in using firearms, however he has shown to be proficient with a pistol. It is possible he is proficient with other rifles, however it is now shown. *'Lexcorp:''' As the CEO of a massive multi-million dollar conglomerate, Lex uses his wealth and the technology Lexcorp has to finance much of the Secret Society's facilities. He also uses his accumulated wealth to keep himself out of prison. Category:Humans Category:Supervillains Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains Category:Movie Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters